Saatnya Pendekar Pedang Pergi
by Donquixote D Duval
Summary: Kemenangan aliansi Bajak Laut Topi Jerami atas Yonkou Kaidou di Wano menyisakan luka yang cukup dalam pada semua kru, karena sang wakil kapten tidak bisa menemani Luffy mengarungi lautan. Kenapa? Baca aja deh yaa. ONE PIECE BUKAN PUNYA SAYA


**_ONE PIECE PUNYA EICHIRO ODA_**

-

-

-

-

-

Para kru bajak laut topi jerami selain Jimbei telah sampai di negeri Wano, tempat dimana salah satu yonkou di dunia baru berada yaitu Kaidou. Begitu juga dengan aliansi-nya, bajak laut hati yang dipimpin oleh Trafalgar D Law.

Akan tetapi, para kru bajak laut topi jerami terpencar. Mereka saling mencari keberadaan kru yang lain sekaligus mencari bala bantuan untuk perang melawan Kaidou dan anak buahnya.

Salah satunya yaitu Zoro yang sedang mengajak para samurai negeri Wano untuk ikut berperang melawan Kaidou. Begitu pula dengan Kinemon dan lainnya, mencari bala bantuan ke kota-kota yang telah menjadi korban kekejaman Kaidou.

Sementara itu, Monkey D Luffy selaku kapten bajak laut topi jerami terdampar di kota yang tandus dan terlihat tak berpenghuni, lantaran ia telah mencari kesana kemari untuk mengetahui tempat apa ini, namun dirinya tidak menemukan seorang-pun untuk ditanyai. Ditambah saat ini ia sedang kelaparan.

"Aku lapar sekali. Apakah disini tidak ada restoran?" keluh Luffy sambil memegangi perutnya yang telah mengeluarkan bunyi berkali-kali.

Ketika Luffy sedang melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sebuah tempat yang dapat disinggahi, terlihat segerombolan orang datang dari arah yang berlawanan.

Namun, dalam gerombolan itu ada satu orang yang sangat dikenal Luffy. Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali direkrutnya untuk bergabung menjadi bajak laut yang dipimpinnya.

"Zorooooo" teriak Luffy sambil kegirangan karena Zoro adalah orang yang pertama kali ia temui di negeri Wano.

"Huh?? Luffyyyy. Kau sudah sampai ya. Dimana yang lainnya?" ucap Zoro sambil melihat ke sekeliling Luffy yang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kami terpisah, tapi tenang saja, kita pasti akan segera bertemu dengan mereka semua. Tapi, siapa mereka ini (orang-orang yang berada di belakang Zoro)," kata Luffy sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi.

"Ohh, mereka ini adalah para samurai yang akan ikut berperang bersama kita melawan Kaidou. Kau lapar ya Luffy, ayo kita segera ke tempat persembunyian, di sana ada banyak makanan dan orang orang yang akan ikut berperang bersama kita juga," sahut Zoro sambil berjalan menuju tempat persembunyian.

"Yaa ayo kita kesana. Daging daging daging," cetus Luffy sambil mengikuti Zoro.

 **Di markas besar angkatan laut**

"Negeri Wano ya," kata pria yang memakai topi.

"Iya Sakazuki. Apa sebaiknya aku yang pergi kesana," jawab seorang Admiral berkacamata.

"Tunggu dulu Borsalino. Kita tidak tahu sekuat apa negeri para samurai itu. Sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan strategi dulu," lanjut Sakazuki yang diketahui ternyata seorang fleet admiral.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"...Sudah kuputuskan, kita akan pergi ke Wano. Panggil sebagian para angkatan laut yang pergi ke Marijoea dan seluruh angkatan laut yang berada disini untuk menangkap Kaidou dan Mugiwara," teriak Sakazuki.

"Baik," ucap Borsalina yang akrab disapa Kizaru sambil meninggalkan ruangan sakazuki. Kemudian, terdengar dengan jelas bahwa seluruh angkatan laut di Markas Besar diminta untuk berkumpul di alun-alun.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pasukan angkatan laut yang sudah berkumpul di alun-alun.

"Kudengar kita akan pergi menangkap yonkou Kaidou dan Mugiwara no Luffy," jawab salah seorang pasukan angkatan laut.

"Kalian semua, persiapkan diri kalian, kita akan pergi ke negeri Wano untuk menangkap yonkou Kaidou dan Mugiwara no Luffy. Kita akan menunggu sebagian pasukan yang berada di Marijoea untuk datang kesini dan pergi bersama kita ke Wano. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, kita akan berangkat!!!" Tegas Sakazuki diikuti dengan semangat para pasukan angkatan laut yang teriak "yaaaaaa".

 **Di perjalanan menuju markas besar**

"Smoker-san kenapa kita disuruh kembali ke markas?" tanya perempuan berkacamata yang membawa pedang.

"Kita akan bergabung dengan pasukan yang lainnya di markas besar, Tashigi. Dan pergi ke Wanokuni untuk menangkap yonkou Kaidou dan Mugiwara," terang Smoker sambil menghisap dua cerutunya.

"Yonkou Kaidou dan Mugiwara berada di Wanokuni?" tanya Tashigi yang terlihat cemas.

"Ya mereka berada di tempat kelahiranmu, negeri para samurai itu. Kenapa tashigi? Apa kau takut?" jawab Smoker.

"Tidak, aku akan menangkap mereka," tuturnya.

Dan mereka pun sampai di markas besar angkatan laut.

"Semuanya, kita akan pergi ke Wano untuk menangkap Kaidou dan Mugiwara yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan dimana mana," ucap Sakazuki yang setelah itu bergegas menuju kapal perang angkatan laut untuk pergi ke Wanokuni. Disana telah berkumpul para angkatan laut yang siap untuk menangkap para bajak laut atas nama keadilan, adapula pasukan Pacifista yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dibanding perang di Marineford dua tahun lalu dan dipimpin oleh Sentomaru.

Karena Shichibukai telah dibubarkan beberapa waktu lalu, maka perang kali ini murni kekuatan angkatan laut.

 **Suasana di Wanokuni**

"Teman-teman, kalian disini juga ya," ucap Luffy setelah melihat semua temannya berada di tempat persembunyian.

"Luffyyyy" jawab semua teman-temannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Luffy, kau kemana saja, kami mencemaskan mu," ungkap Nami.

"Huh?? Zoro. Kau bersama Luffy ya," kata Robin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemunya saat di jalan menuju kesini," jawab Zoro yang langsung bersender di pojok ruangan.

"Ini, makanlah," kata Sanji sambil membawa beberapa daging kepada Luffy yang langsung dilahap oleh sang kapten.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa pria besar masuk dalam tempat tersebut. Ditambah satu orang yang menggunakan topi dan membawa pedang.

"Baiklah, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul, aku dan Law-dono akan memberitahu rencananya. Total Pasukan yang berhasil kita ajak untuk bertarung bersama sebanyak 700 orang yang terdiri dari 400 mantan pasukan Kozuki Klan, dan 300 samurai," beber Kinemon.

"Dan pasukan itu telah kita tempatkan di beberapa pos. Dua hari lagi kita akan berperang melawan Kaidou di tempat mereka tinggal. Persiapkan diri kalian, kau juga Mugiwara-ya," tambah Law.

"Tak usah dua hari lagi, sekarang pun aku siap melawan Kaidou," teriak Luffy sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju keluar untuk menemui langsung Kaidou.

Beberapa pukulan pun langsung menuju kepala Luffy yang menyebabkan benjolan bertingkat tiga.

"Jangan gegabah Luffy. Bukankah kau sudah dengar kalau kita akan menyerang Kaidou dua hari lagi, jadi bersabarlah," tegas Nami yang diikuti dengan kata "betullll" dari Usopp dan Chopper.

Hari pertempuran pun tiba, kekuatan kedua belah pihak telah bertemu sebelum para pasukan yang dipimpin Luffy masuk ke wilayah kekuasaan Kaidou di Wanokuni atau bisa dibilang tempat yang paling bersih dan sejuk di wano. Itu semua dikarenakan rencana pasukan Luffy telah diketahui oleh salah satu anak buah Kaidou yang mirip dengan kelelawar.

"Hahaha, rencana kalian telah kuketahui, dan kalian semua akan aku hancurkan berkeping-keping karena telah berani ikut campur dalam bisnisku," ucap Kaidou yang dibelakangnya ada ribuan anak buah.

Perang pun dimulai dengan para gifter Yang langsung menyerang pasukan Luffy. Para pasukan antar kedua belah pihak langsung saling serang.

Setelah dua hari dua malam para pasukan saling bertarung, kini tinggal pertarungan para petinggi diantara kedua belah pihak. Kaidou melawan Luffy yang sudah kelelahan, Zoro melawan Shogun Orochi, Sanji melawan King, Law melawan Jack.

"Matilah kalian semua," Kaidou pun berubah menjadi naga yang besar. Ternyata inilah kekuatan yang dia dapatkan dari buah iblis.

"Aku takkan kalah, dan akulah yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut," teriak Luffy sambil mengeluarkan gear fourth nya.

"KING KONG GUN," Luffy pun melancarkan serangannya kepada Kaidou. Namun, dengan mudahnya Kaidou menangkis serangan itu dengan mode naganya.

"Akulah yang akan menjadi raja lautan ini, bukan dirimu bocah!!!" lantang Kaidou dengan melancarkan serangannya dan itu merupakan pukulan yang cukup telak untuk Luffy.

"Kuat sekali pukulannya, mau tidak mau, aku harus melakukan jurus itu. GEAR FIVE," ucapnya yang tiba tiba membuat seluruh tubuh Luffy terlapisi _bousoshoku_ _no haki._

Disisi lain, Zoro dan yang lainnya mengeluarkan jurus rahasia mereka untuk mengalahkan para petinggi Kaidou.

"Santoryu... Asura Blood," tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Zoro keluar aura berwarna merah dan membentuk bayangan. Dengan jurus ini, Zoro terlihat menjadi tiga dan menggunakan 9 pedang.

Sanji pun mau tak mau menggunakan kekuatan dari ilmu pengetahuan, yakni menggunakan Raid Suit yang disinyalir diberikan oleh Niji saat di Whole Cake Island.

"Diable Jambe...Devil Fire," lantas tubuh sang koki itu terselimuti api.

Law pun melakukan operasi yang sangat disukainya, yakni setiap orang yang masuk dalam roomnya, langsung kehilangan jantungnya.

Dan pertarungan ini langsung berpihak pada pasukan Luffy. Akan tetapi, Luffy sendiri belum bisa mengalahkan Kaidou dengan gear five-nya.

Pertarungan para petinggi ini berlangsung selama satu hari satu malam yang dimenangkan oleh aliansi bajak laut topi jerami dan menyisakan pertarungan antar pemimpin mereka, yaitu yonkou Kaidou dengan Luffy.

Perang pun terlihat akan segera berakhir dengan mulai kelelahannya antar kedua pemimpin. Dan akhirnya perang tersebut dimenangkan oleh Luffy. Luffy pun pingsan setelah kehabisan tenaga, para pasukan Kaidou seperti Hawkins dan Drake mencoba untuk menyadarkan Kaidou yang pingsan dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya seperti Luffy, namun tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

 **Di pintu masuk Wano**

"Apa aku sudah berada di Wanokuni?" ujar Jimbei yang sedari tadi melihat sekelilingnya hanyalah tanah tandus.

"Apa perangnya sudah dimulai? Aku harus cepat bertemu dengan yang lainnya," lanjutnya sambil mencari orang yang dapat dimintai informasi.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat seorang pria berhidung panjang yang membawa pedang.

"Permisi, apa ini Wanokuni?" tanya Jimbei.

"Ya. Siapa kau?" jawab lelaki itu.

"Aku jimbei. Kenapa aku tidak melihat seorangpun disini?" lanjutnya.

"Saat ini semua orang sedang berperang melawan salah satu yonkou. Mereka semua dipimpin oleh bajak laut," bebernya.

"Bajak laut? Dimana letak peperangannya?" tanya Jimbei dengan raut wajahnya yang cemas.

"Ya. Tempat berperangnya di pusat kota. Perang ini telah berlangsung selama tiga hari tiga malam," cetus orang itu.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya," sambung Jimbei yang langsung bergegas ke pusat kota.

Ditengah perjalanannya untuk pergi ke pusat kota, Jimbei melihat pemandangan yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Angkatan laut? Untuk apa mereka kesini? Apa mereka ingin menangkap Luffy dan yang lainnya? Aku harus segera bertemu dengan yang lainnya, jangan sampai mereka mendahuluiku," ucap Jimbei dengan wajah kagetnya dan langsung pergi menuju pusat kota.

"Jadi, ini Wanokuni, negeri para samurai," ucap Sakazuki setelah berhasil melewati pintu masuk Wanokuni yang sangat berbahaya.

"Berapa pasukan kita yang berhasil masuk?" lanjutnya.

"Dari 19 kapal perang, yang berhasil masuk hanya 12 kapal perang, fleet admiral," ucap salah seorang pasukan angkatan laut.

"Segini sudah cukup untuk menangkap mereka semua. Ayo kita tangkap para penjahat itu," tegas Sakazuki yang disambut teriakan "yaaa" para pasukan angkatan laut. Dan sebagian dari mereka menyebar untuk mencari informasi terkait apa yang sudah terjadi disini.

"Fleet admiral, berdasarkan informasi yang diterima, kerusakan ini disebabkan oleh yonkou Kaidou. Dan saat ini, perang telah terjadi selama tiga hari tiga malam antara yonkou Kaidou dengan aliansi bajak laut topi jerami," ucap salah satu pasukan angkatan laut sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang merupakan tanah tandus.

"Dimana letak peperangannya?" tanya Sakazuki.

"Pusat kota," jawab pasukan angkatan laut itu.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat," lantang Sakazuki sambil berlari menuju pusat kota dan diikuti oleh seluruh pasukan angkatan laut.

 **Di pusat kota**

"Luffy-kun, dimana kau?" teriak Jimbei sambil mencari luffy di tumpukan manusia.

"Ah, bukankah itu Zeus," lanjutnya setelah melihat awan putih yang berada diatas seseorang sambil berputar-putar selayaknya orang yang sedang cemas.

"Nami. Apa kalian tidak apa-apa, dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Jimbei dengan raut wajah cemas karena melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut sang navigator.

"Jimbei, Luffy ada disana. Cepat bantu dia, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Nami yang sangat sulit untuk bergerak karena telah mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan anak buah Kaidou. Begitupula dengan Zeus yang terlihat kelelahan.

Jimbei pun mengangkat Nami keatas Zeus agar segera ditangani bila bertemu Chopper atau dokter disana. Jimbei pun menemukan kru yang lainnya satu persatu, hingga sampai ketempat Luffy dan Law yang sekujur tubuh mereka dipenuhi dengan luka.

Dan mereka semua dibawa Zeus ke sisi kosong untuk mendapatkan pengobatan dari Chopper yang tidak mengalami luka cukup parah.

"Terima kasih Jimbei karena kau telah menemukan yang lainnya, sehingga aku dapat mengobati mereka yang terluka," kata Chopper yang dengan serius mengobati mereka semua. Zoro Sanji dan Law akhirnya siuman.

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian karena terlambat datang kesini," ucap Jimbei yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tapi, kita punya masalah yang cukup serius lagi. Angkatan laut berada disini. Walaupun mereka tidak dengan kekuatan penuhnya akibat pembagian di Marijoea, tetap saja seluruh Admiral dan beberapa Wakil Admiral sekaligus pasukan Pacifista berada disini," lanjutnya.

"Eeeehhhhhhh," jawab mereka semua.

"Yang benar saja," keluh Sanji sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

Tiba tiba, terdengar suara lantang dari Sakazuki.

"Tangkap mereka semua," perintah Sakazuki sambil tersenyum lebar melihat nasib baik yang berada pada angkatan laut karena kekuatan antar kedua belah pihak sudah tidak bisa apa-apa setelah Peperangan tiga hari tiga malam.

"Ayo kita hajar mereka semua," gumam Zoro yang langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Akan tetapi, yang lainnya sudah tidak sanggup bertarung lagi, kecuali Sanji, Law dan Jimbei. Chopper pun sedang fokus mengobati para pasukan yang terluka.

Tanpa disangka sangka, para kesatria Zou datang dari arah yang berlawanan angkatan laut. Ternyata, seluruh penduduk Zou pergi ke Wano menggunakan zunesha. Kini terjadi peperangan babak baru, antara angkatan laut melawan penduduk Zou. Namun, penduduk Zou lebih diuntungkan, karena saat ini posisi bulan sedang bersinar sepenuhnya atau bisa dibilang bulan Purnama. Mereka semua pun berubah menjadi Su Long. Penduduk Zou dipimpin oleh Sicilian dan Wanda, karena raja mereka sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi setelah melawan Kaidou.

"Mugiwara, biarkan kami yang menolong kalian. Kalian Istirahat saja," teriak Wanda.

Peperangan pun dimulai, akan tetapi Smoker, Sakazuki, dan Kizaru langsung mengincar Luffy dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Fujitora dan Pacifista melawan para penduduk Zou yang berubah menjadi Su Long dan tentunya bukanlah lawan yang mudah lagi.

Disisi lain, Tashigi yang melihat para petingginya mengincar Luffy dan lainnya, ikut pergi ke sana untuk menangkap mereka semua. Sehingga terjadi pertempuran antara Sakazuki melawan Jimbei, Sanji melawan Kizaru, Law melawan Smoker, dan Tashigi melawan Zoro.

"Ini adalah akhir dari kaliiannnn," lantang Sakazuki sambil mengeluarkan magmanya. Spontan Jimbei langsung menahannya. Tidak seperti di Marineford, kali ini jimbei lebih kuat dari yang dulu. Ia bisa menahan imbang pukulan Sakazuki dengan pukulannya.

Dengan menggigit dua buah cerutu, Smoker dihadang oleh Law.

"Law, akan kupastikan ini adalah perjalanan terakhirmu dan teman - temanmu ini," kata Smoker sambil mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah Law dan dengan mudahnya ditangkis oleh Law.

"Kau tidak lebih kuat dariku, Smoker," jawab Law dengan nada pelannya.

Kizaru dengan kecepatan cahayanya, kaget karena ada orang yang mampu mengimbangi kecepatannya itu.

"Jadi kau yang ingin menghadangku ya, Vinsmoke Sanji," ucap Kizaru.

"Jangan pernah menyebut kata itu lagi di depan ku," teriak Sanji sambil menyerang Kizaru menggunakan Raid Suit-nya.

Ketika Zoro ingin membantu Jimbei melawan Sakazuki, Zoro dihadang oleh Tashigi.

"Huhhh, apa kau ingin menghalangiku?" tanya Zoro pada Tashigi.

"Ya. Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu Roronoa Zoro," jawabnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, kapten kacamata," tantang Zoro sambil berlari mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Tashigi.

Mereka semua pun bertempur habis habisan, pasukan angkatan laut dipukul telak oleh penduduk Zou yang akhirnya mereka tak bisa melanjutkan pertempuran ini.

Sakazuki yang melihat para bawahannya sudah tergeletak di tanah, menyuruh mereka untuk menangkap para bajak laut yang sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi, seperti para anak buah kaidou.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat tangkap para penjahat itu," teriaknya yang membuat para angkatan laut itu bangkit dan menangkap para anak buah Kaidou dengan sisa kekuatannya. Kaidou sendiri telah ditangkap oleh Sakazuki sebelum menyerang bajak laut topi jerami, sehingga yang kini menjadi targetnya adalah bajak laut topi jerami dan aliansi-nya, yaitu bajak laut hati.

Terlihat kesulitan melawan Jimbei dan Law yang bergabung melawannya, Sakazuki langsung pergi ke arah Luffy yang tak sadarkan diri, tiba-tiba ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Luffy dengan pukulan magma nya.

"Matilah kau, Mugiwara," teriak Sakazuki yang mengarahkan pukulannya ke Luffy dan teman-temannya. Nami yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah dan menganggap ini adalah akhir perjalanan dari bajak laut topi jerami, Chopper pun ketakutan melihat magma yang sangat besar mengarah padanya. Zeus yang melihat Sakazuki ingin mengarahkan pukulan kepada mereka, langsung membawa mereka pergi menjauh.

"Sial, dia mengincar Luffy," sahut Zoro yang langsung bergegas ke arah Sakazuki tanpa memikirkan musuhnya yang ada didepan.

"Perhatikan lawanmu Roronoa," teriak tashigi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Zoro. Zoro pun langsung menangkisnya dan pergi ke arah Sakazuki.

"Sial," ucap tashigi. Lagi-lagi tashigi menyerang dan mengeluarkan _bousoshoku no haki_ pada pedangnya, Zoro yang sedikit lengah karena fokus melihat Luffy, terkena serangan itu dan membuka luka yang ada di dadanya. Luka yang didapat saat melawan Dracule Mihawk.

"Aku harus cepat pergi dari orang itu," kata Zeus sambil membawa yang lainnya.

"Percuma saja," teriak Sakazuki sambil melempar magma yang dihasilkan dari tubuhnya.

"Akhhhhhhhh," teriak Zeus yang terkena magmanya dan berubah menjadi kecil, sehingga para kru topi jerami jatuh ke tanah.

"Era bajak laut akan segera berakhir," kata Sakazuki mengarahkan pukulannya ke Luffy.

Sama seperti kejadian di Marineford dua tahun lalu. Luffy berhasil selamat, namun ada nyawa yang hilang. Nyawa tersebut adalah nyawa sang pendekar pedang di kapalnya, Roronoa Zoro. Setelah ia terkena serangan Tashigi, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Luffy tanpa memikirkan lukanya itu. Dan ia menghalau serangan Sakazuki dengan luka didadanya. Zoro pun langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Marimo," kagetnya sanji hingga rokoknya terjatuh dan pergi ke arah Zoro.

"Zoro," kata Chopper dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar dan beberapa bulir air dari matanya berjatuhan ke pipinya.

"Zorooooo," teriak jimbei dan Law sambil berlari ke arahnya. Nami pun yang sudah tidak kuat berbicara banyak hanya menampilkan ekspresi kagetnya setelah melihat kejadian itu. Chopper pun langsung menadahkan kepala Zoro ke pangkuannya.

"Roronoa," kata Tashigi pelan yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dengan matanya yang tak berkedip.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Law membentuk room besar yang mencakup keberadaan Sakazuki, Kizaru dan Smoker.

"Room...Shambles," ucap Law yang menukar kepribadian Sakazuki, Kizaru dan Smoker. Tidak sampai disitu, tubuh mereka bertiga dibelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Law!!!" ucap Sakazuki dengan kepala Smoker.

"Sial, lagi-lagi ini," kata Smoker dengan kepala Kizaru.

"Ada apa ini?" sahut Kizaru dengan kepala Sakazuki.

"Bukan kami yang berakhir, tapi kalianlah yang berakhir," teriak Law sambil melempar kepala mereka secara terpisah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Mereka berdua pergi ke arah Zoro.

"Chopper, lakukan sesuatu padanya," teriak Jimbei

"Aku tidak bisa, organ tubuhnya...," kata Chopper sambil menangis keras.

"Dia tidak tertolong, organ tubuhnya telah rusak akibat magma Sakazuki," kata Law setelah melihat seberapa parah pukulan Sakazuki yang mendarat di dada Zoro.

Mendengar keributan ini, membuat Franky, Brook, Robin dan Usopp bangun.

"Akhhh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Dimana ini? Apakah aku sudah mati?" Sahut usopp sambil melihat beberapa orang didepannya yang ternyata adalah para kru lainnya.

"Ah, ternyata aku belum mati," lanjut Usopp.

"Kita semua selamat ya," kata Franky dengan senyumannya yang lebar

"Apa aku benar-benar masih hidup? Tempat apa ini?" Brook pun kebingungan sebelum melihat para kru yang lainnya berada di depannya.

"Yohohoho, kita berkumpul kembali ya," senangnya Brook melihat para kru.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali. Ah, Zoro. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa ini?" Kagetnya Robin setelah melihat Zoro yang mengeluarkan banyak darah di area dadanya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berisik sekali? Aku lapar. Sanji, makan," terang Luffy sebelum melihat apa yang telah terjadi di depannya.

"Teman-teman, kalian disini juga ya. Ah, Zoroooo. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Mengapa dadamu mengeluarkan banyak darah?" cemas Luffy yang langsung menghampiri Zoro.

"Jadi, ini menjadi perjalanan terakhirku ya," cetus Zoro sambil tersenyum.

Tashigi yang tak berani melihat kondisi Zoro setelah apa yang ia perbuat padanya, hanya mampu melihatnya dari kejauhan dan tanpa disadarinya, air mata menjatuhi pipinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan marimo?" Teriak Sanji yang tidak bisa menutupi kecemasannya terhadap musuh bebuyutan nya di dalam kapal.

"Oiii Zoro, kenapa kau bicara begitu? Ada apa denganmu?" penasarannya Luffy yang dihiasi oleh tangisan Nami, usopp, Chopper, Franky.

"Zoro, bertahanlah," kata Robin menyemangati Zoro setelah mendapat luka seperti itu.

"Luffy-kun, Zoro terkena pukulan telak dari sakazuki untuk melindungimu. Sama seperti kakakmu dulu, Ace-san," papar Jimbei yang tak bisa menahan kesedihannya dengan meneteskan air mata.

"Torao, apa kau tidak bisa menolongnya saat sepertiku dulu?" pinta Luffy yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, mugiwara-ya," ucap law sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Zorooooooo, bertahanlah. Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia. Kumohon bertahanlah," kata sang kapten.

"Maafkan aku kapten, karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu saat di Baratie waktu itu. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi untuk mengarungi lautan ini dan mengantarkanmu menjadi raja bajak laut. Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Terima kasih kapten telah mengajakku untuk melihat lautan yang luas ini dan bertemu dengan pendekar pedang yang kuat. Aku tidak akan melupakan petualangan kita," ungkap Zoro yang semakin lama terlihat pucat.

"Zorooooo," teriak seluruh kru. Mata Robin pun mulai basah melihat kejadian ini. Sanji yang mendengar perkataan Zoro pun tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia tak menyangka akan meneteskan air matanya untuk orang yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Maafkan aku Zoro. Seharusnya akulah yang melindungi para kru ku, bukan kalian yang melindungi ku. Aku masih lemah, maaf Zoro," papar Luffy dengan kalimat yang terbata bata karena sambil menangis.

"Kau salah kapten. Memang tugas kita lah untuk melindungi mu dari siapapun. Kau tidak lemah," jawab Zoro.

Disisi lain, Tashigi pun ikut merasa akan kehilangan laki-laki berambut hijau itu.

"Hiks, hiks. Tidak seharusnya aku melukai dia. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bingung harus berbuat apa," ucapnya dalam hati sambil menangis.

Para pasukan aliansi bajak laut topi jerami untuk mengalahkan Kaidou pun berangsur-angsur bangun. Mereka senang ketika melihat Kaidou diikat oleh rantai yang pastinya terbuat dari batu laut. Tapi, dia melihat para kru bajak laut topi jerami menangis. Tentu para pasukan itu langsung menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

Pandangan Zoro pun mulai gelap, dan dia memandangi para kru lainnya. Saat ia melihat para teman-temannya itu, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu Tashigi. Orang yang melukai Zoro sebelum mendapat pukulan telak dari Sakazuki.

"Oi, Tashigi," sebut Zoro menoleh ke arahnya yang disambut dengan wajah bingung Tashigi. Seluruh krunya ikut menoleh ke arah Tashigi.

Tashigi sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah Zoro memanggil dirinya.

"Kemarilah," lanjut Zoro dengan suaranya yang pelan namun tetap bisa didengar oleh Tashigi.

"I..I...iya," jawab Tashigi yang terlihat sangat gugup dan pergi ke tempat Zoro memanggil.

"Selamat. Kau telah berhasil melukaiku," kata Zoro sambil tersenyum.

"A..a..apa maksudmu Roronoa? Aku minta maaf karena telah melukaimu, sehingga kau men...," Belum selesai Tashigi bicara, Luffy langsung memotongnya.

"Kau juga melukai Zoro ya. Akan kuhajar kau, perempuan angkatan laut," teriak Luffy yang langsung ditahan oleh Jimbei.

"Tunggu Luffy-kun, ini bukan saatnya mencari orang yang patut disalahkan atas kejadian ini. Biarkan Zoro-kun melanjutkan pembicaraan dengannya," kata Jimbei yang menahan amarah Luffy untuk tidak menghajar tashigi.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf telah melukai teman kalian sehingga menjadi seperti ini," lanjut Tashigi sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Itu memang tugasmu. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf pada kami," cetus Robin sambil menangis.

"Tashigi, aku berikan pedang ini padamu sebagai hadiah karena bisa melukaiku. Jagalah, pedang itu sangat berharga bagiku, dan kalau bisa jadilah pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia," papar Zoro sambil memberikan wadou ichimonjinya kepada Tashigi.

"B...b...baik. Terima kasih Roronoa, akan kujaga pedang ini dan akan kucoba untuk menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia," jawab Tashigi yang menangis lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Waktuku sudah tak banyak, dan aku tidak bisa bersuara keras lagi. Aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada kalian semua, jadi tenanglah sedikit. Aku sangat senang bisa berpetualang bersama kalian. Kapten dengan tekad yang kuat untuk menjadi raja bajak laut dan kru nya yang hebat. Aku rasa, aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi bajak laut. Teman teman terimakasih, aku pergi du...," belum selesai Zoro bicara, tiba-tiba kepala lelaki itu jatuh ke tanah dari pangkuan Chopper. Sanji yang mendengar perkataan Zoro menangis tanpa ingin diketahui teman temannya, sehingga ia sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Zoroooo," teriak semuanya sambil menangis.

O-tsuru yang mengerti sedikit tentang medis, tak mampu menyelamatkan Zoro yang organ tubuhnya rusak.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu tuan hijau," ucap Tsuru yang hanya bisa menangis. Begitu juga dengan O-kiku yang tak bisa berbuat apa apa dan hanya menangis.

"Zoro-dono, bertahanlah," ungkap Kinemon yang bersama Kanjuro dan Momonosuke. Ia teringat saat bertarung bersama Zoro sejak di Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, hingga Wanokuni.

Setelah Chopper memastikan Zoro telah meninggalkan mereka semua, Luffy dan lainnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Semuanya, Zoro sudah pergi," kata Chopper yang menahan tangisnya.

Dalam keadaan duka tersebut, tiba-tiba kinemon buka suara.

"Luffy-dono, maaf jika aku lancang. Bolehkah Zoro-dono dimakamkan disini, negeri Wanokuni. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah menjadi salah satu pahlawan Wanokuni dalam peperangan ini," pinta Kinemon dengan posisi memohon.

"Iya, Luffy. Apa kau membolehkannya?" tanya Momonosuke.

"Hiks, hiks, Zoro. Baiklah, kurasa Zoro juga akan senang bila dimakamkan di negeri para samurai. Ayo kita siapkan pemakaman untuk Zoro," kata Luffy sambil membawa tubuh Zoro dan meninggalkan area peperangan menuju tempat persembunyian.

Para samurai dan penduduk Zou yang masih kuat, membantu para pasukan aliansi untuk segera diobati. Tashigi pun juga begitu, dengan membawa dua pedang, kini dia membantu pasukan angkatan laut agar segera diobati. Namun, dia tidak bisa menolong Sakazuki, Kizaru, dan Smoker yang terkena jurus Law.

Keesokan paginya, semua orang pergi ke tempat pemakaman untuk mengantar para pasukan yang telah gugur dalam perang. Dari semua pasukan yang akan dimakamkan, salah satunya Zoro. Dan pedang Shusui milik Zoro menjadi warisan budaya Wanokuni sebagai pedang yang dibawa oleh dua pahlawan Wanokuni, Ryuuma dan Roronoa Zoro. Sedangkan Sandai Kitetsu akan dibawa oleh Luffy dalam perjalanannya menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Itu dilakukan sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir bajak laut topi jerami pada Zoro.

Setelah mereka semua pergi dari tempat pemakaman, Tashigi datang dengan menggunakan kimono hitam dan berdiri di depan makam Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro. Aku akan bertambah kuat dan menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia seperti pesan terakhirmu padaku. Aku akan belajar menggunakan aliran Nitoryu (aliran dua pedang)," ungkap Tashigi sambil memegangi pedang Wadou Ichimonji.

"Tashigi, kau takkan bisa mengubah apapun yang telah terjadi," kata O-kiku yang menghampiri Tashigi bersama O-tsuru dan seorang anak kecil bernama O-tama setelah melihat Tashigi yang cukup lama berdiri di makam Zoro.

"Ah, O-kiku. Aku cuma tak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Mohon bantuannya O-kiku," ucap tashigi yang memohon pada O-kiku. O-kiku sendiri merupakan seorang samurai, terlebih lagi dia adalah adik dari ibu Tashigi.

"Baik kalau itu mau mu. Ayo kita pergi Tashigi," jawabnya.

"Ya," tutur Tashigi yang kemudian pergi bersama O-kiku.

Tashigi pun menetap sementara di negeri wano untuk belajar nittoryu sambil mencari potongan badan Smoker, Sakazuki, dan Kizaru.

 **Di Pusat Kota**

Kinemon yang merupakan tangan kanan Klan Kozuki mengumumkan, bahwa Wanokuni akan kembali ke pemerintahan Klan Kozuki yang dipimpin oleh anak Oden-sama, yaitu Momonosuke. Para penduduk Wano gembira dan mengadakan pesta yang diikuti oleh para bajak laut topi jerami.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Jadi, kalian akan pergi sekarang ya?" ranya Kinemon pada Luffy.

"ya Kinemon, aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan," jawab Luffy.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ungkap Kinemon dan lainnya.

"Tak masalah. Betulkan Torao," Jawab luffy dengan senyum lebarnya sambil menenteng Sandai Kitetsu.

"hhmmm. Mugiwara-ya, dengan ini aliansi kita berakhir," kata Law.

"Ya. Torao, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menjadi raja bajak laut," sahut Luffy dan menuju ke kapal untuk pergi berlayar, penduduk Wano pun mengantar kepergian mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

 **END!!!**


End file.
